Rose DeWitt Bukater
'Rose DeWitt-Bukater Palma Dawson Calvert'Rose was born as "Dewitt-Bukater", changed her name to "Dawson" on April 15th, 1912 and became "Calvert" on her marriage. This makes her full name Rose Dewitt-Bukater Dawson Calvert (b. April 5,1895) is the main protagonist in the film Titanic and the love interest of Jack Dawson and widow of Mr. Calvert. In the film, she is portrayed by Kate Winslet who portrays young Rose and Gloria Stuart who portrays an elderly Rose. Character history Life on the Titanic On Wednesday April 10th 1912, Rose boarded the luxurious RMS Titanic in Southampton, England, at the age of 17 with her mother and her fiancée Caledon, who is simply referred to as Cal most of the time. Rose, Cal, and Ruth were going home to Philidelphia, PA, in America, so Rose and Cal could get married. Rose was, at first, displeased with the ship, saying -- "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." This statement suggests that Rose has been aboard other large ships of the 1912 era. Tired of her repetitive lifestyle and her treatment by people as though she is a helpless child, she attempted to commit suicide on the Titanic '' the night of Friday April 12th by attempting to throw herself off off the stern of the ship. She was stopped, however, by a handsome third-class passenger, and artist named Jack Dawson. He convinced her that she should not try and kill herself. On the way back up, she slipped on the railing and, even though Jack saved her, her terrified screams were heard by three of the crew members, who came rushing in an effort to assist her. When Cal arrived he attempted to arrest Jack and even grabbed him calling him "filth" although Rose saved his life, in a sense, by telling Cal that he rescued her. Cal originally wanted to pay Jack $20 ($500) for rescuing Rose, but Rose was displeased. Cal then invited Jack to dinner in the first-class dining Saloon. The next day, Rose went searching for Jack in the 3rd-Class General Room. Upon entering, all conversation stopped and all eyes turned to her. She found her rescuer and asked to speak with him. Throughout the afternoon, they talked for hours about their personal lives and Rose's hopes and dreams that she knew could not be achieved if she married Cal. When Rose saw Jack's sketchbook, she looked through it and was amazed and shocked to find that a man as poor as he could travel to Paris, France. She also believed that one of the subjects that he had drawn was involved in a love affair with him, which he denied. Later, Jack showed Rose how to spit "correctly" off of the side of the ship, until the Countess of Rothes, the feisty Molly Brown, and Ruth caught Rose doing this. When Rose left with the other women to go dress for the dinner that night, Molly took Jack under her wing and lent him a tuxedo originally intended for her son. While at dinner, Jack charmed the entire table by telling them stories from his life and his way of life. Before he left, he left a note in Rose's hand saying, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock." Rose met him in the A-Deck foyer of the Grand Staircase just as the clock chimed 9:00pm. She ascended the steps to meet him until he asked her if she wanted to go to a "real party". He took her to a 3rd-Class area where a lively party was in progress. Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's manservant, however, had snuck off to spy on Rose and Jack. The following morning, Cal and Rose are having a private breakfast on their Private Promenade deck. As the servants left them alone, Caledon asked her he had hoped she would visit him later in the night. When Rose explained that she was too tired, Cal warned her to not breach etiquette and do as she was told and expected to act as a lady of society. Rose plucked up some courage and stood up for herself telling him she was not his slave and she was his fiancé. Cal then lost his temper and stated that despite the fact that she was not yet his wife by law, she was in practice and had to honor him. In his rage, he overturned their breakfast table and stormed out of the room. Rose's maid rushed to help clean up the broken china while Rose burst into tears. After that, she helped Rose with her corset in her Stateroom. Rose's mother enters and sternly tells Trudy to fetch some tea. She curtsies and Ruth locks the door so as not to be disturbed. She roughly ties Rose's corset in her fury and tells her she is forbidden to see Jack again. It was unacceptable and the mixing of classes was seen as improper. She explained to Rose that she had no choice but to marry Cal, since her father spent all their family's money and then some before he died, leaving Rose and her mother with nothing but debt. Marriage was the only way for Rose to achieve financial security and her mother to avoid being ruined by her deceased husband's debts. Rose boldly asked her mother: "How can you put this on my shoulders?" Ruth is appalled at her daughters behavior and asks why she is being selfish. Rose turns the question on her mother who is stunned and explains the consequences if Rose does not marry Cal. Ruth would have to work as seamstress and their fine things would be sold and they would be left with nothing. Rose accepts the inevitable and Ruth tells her that this is just how things were. That morning, Rose and other 1st-Class passengers are at a Sunday service in the Dining Saloon not knowing that Cal had Lovejoy stop Jack from seeing her. Later Rose was on the deck with Thomas Andrews, the builder of the ship, Cal, and Ruth, when Jack grabbed her and took her into the gymnasium. Although he explained to her that she was not like the rest of her family, she stubbornly returned to Cal's side. Before doing so Jack told her that if she did not break from her family, she was going to be miserable for her whole life. Later that afternoon while having Afternoon Tea with her mother and the Countess of Rothes as well as Lady Lucile Duff-Gordon, she saw a young girl being corrected in her posture by her mother and she thought about what Jack had said and realized that he was right. She then went out in search of Jack, finding him at the bow of the ship, where they shared their first kiss as the sun slowly went down. Afterwards, at around 8:00, Rose brought Jack to her Parlor Suite and showed him around. She showed him the Heart of the Ocean that Cal had given her and asked that Jack draw her in the nude wearing only the necklace. She proceeded to undress and came to Jack wearing a komino robe which she then removed. Jack had her pose on a sofa and began to draw. When he finished, Rose put her clothes back on and put the sketch in Cal's safe with the necklace and a taunting note. At around 9:00pm, the two were found by Lovejoy and were chased by him. The couple locked him out of the ship's boiler room which they ran through in their escape. They then ventured off and found themselves in the backseat of William Carter's new Renault traveling car, which was located in the cargo hold, and made love for the first time. Titanic disaster Before they could be discovered, Jack and Rose escaped back to the upper decks. While they kissed passionately, they were watched admiringly by Murdoch and the crew in the crow's nest. Their escape proved to be just in time, because at that moment the Titanic encountered an iceberg. Despite Murdoch's efforts, the ship struck the iceberg, startling Jack and Rose. They then saw the iceberg looming over them as it glanced off the ship. Jack and Rose later overheard the captain and his crew discussing the damage done to the ship, and Rose decided that her mother should be warned. On there way back to Rose's living quarters, they were met by Lovejoy, who slipped the heart of the ocean diamond into Jack's coat. Before Rose could explain the situation to her mother, Cal had Jack searched, and was was subsequently found guilty of stealing the diamond. Rose was in disbelief, but she didn't realise that Cal had instructed Lovejoy to slip the necklace into Jack's pocket. As the crew started instructing the passengers to make ready, Rose spotted Mr Andrews and quickly asked him to tell her the truth, having seen the iceberg and the evident distress on Andrews face. Andrews quietly told her that the ship would sink, much to Rose' horror. Andrews urged her to get to a boat immediately, reminded her that there were not enough for all of the passengers. Outside on deck, Ruth's obliviousness to the situation eventually angered Rose, and she berated her mother, telling her that half the people on the ship would die. Cal remarked that they should, and Rose promptly insulted him. Molly and Ruth boarded the lifeboat and awaited Rose, but Rose had finally made a decision after Cal's snide comment, and left to find Jack. Cal tried to stop her, but Rose spat in his face and escaped. Rose desperately sought for Andrews and encountered him as he was checking the rooms. Rose demanded to know where Jack was being held, and Andrews reluctantly told her to find Jack on E deck. Rose made for the lifts, and forced the lift attendant to take her down to the bottom. However, when the lift reached the floor, water poured in, since the deck was already flooded by seawater. Rose entered the crewman's passage and called out for Jack. Meanwhile Jack heard her and called in turn, where Rose had found him chained to a pipe. After a quick apology, Rose frantically searched for the keys to Jack's handcuffs. Jack then told her to go and find help. Rose promised she would return and went to find help. At one point she encountered a crewman who tried to escort her to safety, but she was forced to punch him in the face. She then found an axe and returned to Jack. After a brief practice, Rose managed to cut Jack's bonds in half, freeing him. The two of them returned to the upper decks, but the women and children first policy meant that Jack could not board a lifeboat. Cal arrived on the scene and encouraged Rose to get in, stating that he had made arrangements for himself and Jack. Rose boarded the lifeboat, but as she saw Jack watching her she found herself unable to leave him. She jumped back onto the ship, much to Jack's dismay, and the two reunited. Jack berated her, but she reminded him that they could not be parted. Cal, meanwhile, had become enraged and chased Rose and Jack through the ship with Spicer Lovejoy's Colt 1911 .45 in an effort to shoot them. He was forced to let them escape when his gun ran out of bullets, however. Jack and Rose escaped when Cal ran out of bullets and could not keep up with them. The pair thought they were okay only for the door in the dining hall to be locked, preventing their escape. In minutes, Lovejoy showed up having continued the pursuit in Cal's place. Rose and Jack hid behind tables and the room began to fill with water. Lovejoy searches for them and taunted them. Jack separated from Rose to get behind Lovejoy. Rose hid as best she could from Lovejoy, having hoped he wouldn't find her. However, she yelped as a light fused from the water. Lovejoy found her and prepared to shoot her only for Jack to intervene. She yelped again after Lovejoy accidentally discharged his gun in the scuffle. She watched as Jack soon won and followed him out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Rose and Jack, meanwhile, had found a young boy crying and had taken him in an effort to help the child escape, however his father got the wrong impression and took the child. They tried to warn him a door was going to burst open and flood the corridor with water but it was too late and he and the boy where drowned in the water. Rose and Jack ran from the onrushing torrent but to no avail. Rose and Jack were thrown into a metal gate, drenching Rose and Jack in their already soaked clothing. They worked their way upwards to another gate, which was also closed. Their last hope was a terrified steward, who, in an attempt to open the gate, dropped the keys in the water and fled, however Jack was able to retrieve it. Jack struggled to open the door as the passage rapidly filled with water, but at the last minute Jack opened it and the two escaped. When they returned to the decks, all the boats had gone. Jack and Rose made their way to the stern in an attempt to stay on the ship for as long as possible. As more damage was done to the ship, the ship eventually broke into two pieces. Everyone was forced to grab on to something in order to avoid falling down, but they still toppled into the water. The stern was then pulled perpendicular, and Jack and Rose managed to climb onto the railings just in time. The stern eventually sank, plunging the survivors into the freezing waters. Although there was not anything for Jack to get on to survive the freezing water, he insisted that Rose get on top of an old door that was left floating in the water. Jack was slowly dying of hypothermia, though. He promised Rose that as long as she stayed on the door, she would be all right. He also promised that she would die a painless death in her sleep and live a long happy life. Jack died soon afterward as Officer Lowe came in one of the liefboats. While Rose was not as severely affected by the hypothermia, it was slowly seeping through her. When she saw Jack dead, she was heartbroken and seemed ready to give up, but remembered her promise to Jack and tried to call out to the life boat but was unable to. She had no choice but to let go of Jack's body, telling him that she will fulfill her promise to him that she would never let go, and tearfully watched his body sink into the bottom of the Atlantic. Moving on Rose used a nearby whistle to call to the lifeboat nearby to rescue her. Soon after, she was taken to RMS Carpathia, the ship that had come to save the victims of the ''Titanic. ''While on it, she saw Cal one last time, but hid her face in a blanket in order to avoid him; she later learned, through the paper, that Cal lost his fortune in the Stock Market Crash of '1929 and shot himself through the mouth with a pistol - something which, though she never admitted, probably pleased her to no end. When the ship entered New York City, a steward asked for Rose's name, and she responded "Rose Dawson", taking on Jack's surname despite that fact that they were never wed - though they probably did plan to marry eventually - and possibly to avoid being found by Cal and her mother, Ruth. This caused official records to believe Rose Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic; presumably, Rose never informed her mother or Cal of her survival, however, it is likely that she kept in touch with Molly Brown due to everything the elder woman did for her and Jack. She went on to do everything she promised Jack she would do: she became a successful actress, rode a horse on the beach in Santa Monica, flew a plane, went travelling while pregnant and even went ice fishing . At some point she met and found love again with "some guy named Calvert" and they "moved to Cedar Rapids" and she "punches out a couple of kids" of which one was a son who later graduated from college and by her 70th birthday she had 2 children and at least 2 grandchildren.Titanic, 1997: Movie Script By 1996, it is confirmed that she had indeed been widowed.The film explicitly has a character say "now Calvert's dead", so Rose was widowed sometime between 1965, as a picture of her husband, children and grandchildren at her 70th birthday can be seen, and 1996. Despite all her adventures and a happy marriage, she never truly forgot Jack, despite never speaking about him to anyone, not even to her husband, children or grandchildren. Of all of her family, none of them, except Lizzy, would learn the truth, and this was not until Rose was almost 101 years old. Return to Titanic In 1996, 84 years after the sinking, treasure hunters led by the famed Brock Lovett are searching for a rare diamond called the Heart of the Ocean which was rumoured to have gone down with the ship. While exploring the first class rooms, they stumble across a safe, which they later crank open. Inside, they find a nude drawing of a woman wearing the same stone necklace, perfectly preserved. The drawing is dated April 14, 1912. Meanwhile in California, Rose Calvert, a 100 year old Titanic survivor, notices a news special on TV where the drawing Lovett discovered was being showcased. She gets in contact with the explorers claiming to be the woman in the drawing, and arranges a trip out to the Keldysh research vessel to meet them. Upon her arrival, Rose requests to see her drawing. Brock and his team inform Rose that an insurance claim was filed for the Heart of the Ocean after the sinking, thus the diamond was assumed to have sunk with the ship, but Rose does not reveal whether it did or not. She and her granddaughter Lizzie are then shown her own personal artifacts, such as her mirror and hair piece, which were found in her Titanic stateroom, B52. Afterward, she is shown a computerized re-enactment of the shipspspsp's sinking and plummeting to the bottom of the ocean, to which she reacts emotionally and stiffly. It is at this point that Rose is requested to share her story. For a long time she recounts all of the sorrows, but also the joy, that she experienced on Titanic. By the time she has finished her story Rose seems calm, yet the crew silently weep before her. Brock's assistant reveals that there is no record of Jack, and Rose is not surprised, expressing regret at how she has no lasting image or memory of him. Yet she maintains that most importantly she remembers him still, and that he saved her in many ways. After she draws her reminiscence to an end, she does not reveal the diamond's fate to Lovett, Lizzie, or any of the crew members. Instead, she sneaks to the poop deck of the Keldysh and tosses it over into the ocean, finally at peace with her memories of Titanic. Rose is then shown in bed, laying still. Whether she has passed on or is merely sleeping is unknown. Rose returns to Titanic, either as a spirit or in a dream, seemingly flying down under the sea to the disheveled, sunken ship. As she makes her way along A-deck, the ship is suddenly rejuvenated to its original splendor as if it never sank. A steward opens a door for her and she approaches the Grand Staircase, all who perished on the ship greet her with smiles and nods. Jack Dawson stands at the top of the staircase by the clock, as if he has been waiting for her, and turns to smile at her and extend his hand as she approaches him. Rose, who we now see has returned to her youthful appearance, joins him and the two engage in a passionate kiss as the passengers applaud. Alternative Ending In the deleted scenes, an alternative ending is shown where the elderly Rose is found by her grandaughter, Brock Lovett and his crew mates as she prepares to throw the Heart of The Ocean overboard. Rose allows Brock to hold the necklace, at his request. After holding the necklace in his hand as he'd always imagined, he laughs with a smile on his face as the necklace is thrown overboard. Brock's crewmates are left annoyed as they stare over the railing. Personality and Traits Rose was very optimistic about her life, despite the first-class life she was being pulled into by Cal and Ruth. Although, she had convinced herself that committing suicide by jumping off of the ship was the only way to escape from her torturous first-class life. She was also polite (most of the time; there were a few incidents in which she refused to be polite), mainly because she was forced to be. She was very smart and well-educated. She was also very passionate. Rose was incredibly brave. She was also an extremely talented actress, a talent no doubt practiced through long years of skilfully pretending to be happy, patient, polite, ladylike - whatever Ruth (or Cal) wanted her to be. She could be feisty and strong willed, and at other times carefree and did not shy away from rude habits. During her elderly life, Rose began to forget certain things. However, she still was the same kind-hearted woman that she used to be. She could hardly walk and was often wheeled around in a wheelchair. : For more pictures of Rose see her gallery. Trivia *James Cameron had Gloria Stuart hold her breath at the end when she was sleeping, however, he left it up to the audience to decide whether Rose had died or if she was only dreaming when she was reunited with Jack and the rest of the people who perished. *Like Rose, Gloria Stuart also became a centenarian and died some months after her centennial anniversary. *Although Jack Dawson was assumed to be the main character of the film, Rose has been confirmed to be the main character and protagonist of the film. *Kate Winslet and Gloria Stuart both expressed their beliefs that Rose died at the end of the film. *Rose is the first film character portrayed by two actors, both nominated for an Oscar. Winslet was nominated as Best Actress and Stuart was nominated as Best Supporting Actress. It is notable that this was repeated for Winslet's and Judy Dench's role(s) in the 2001 film ''Iris. *To break the ice, Kate Winslet "flashed" Leonardo DiCaprio the day before they filmed the scene where Jack draws Rose nude. *Winslet had to spend 138 minutes naked and posing during the filming, since Cameron's first drawings were failures. *In the deleted scenes, an alternative ending is shown where the elderly Rose is found by her grandaughter, Brock Lovett and his crew mates as she prepares to throw the Heart of The Ocean overboard. Rose allows Brock to hold the necklace, at his request. After holding the necklace in his hand as he'd always imagined, he laughs with a smile on his face as the necklace is thrown overboard. Brock's crewmates are left annoyed as they stare over the railing while he asks Rose's granddaughter to dance with him. References Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:1996 Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:Titanic survivors